Tao's First Choronical
by DarknessShadow
Summary: Vegeta's daughter makes a name for herself.


Dragon Ball Z1 Tao and Trunks arrive  
  
It was the beginning of the World Martial Arts Tournament again. Goku had been allowed to fight again, this time he could have a week with his family. It had been 4 more years. Gohan was a freshman in college, just like his mother Chi-Chi had wanted. Goten was in Middle School along with his cousins Trunks and Tao, who had been born around the same time as Trunks but had been taken care of by her grandparents. They were in 7th grade. In Math class, Trunks sent a note to Goten. 'Hey Goten, remember when I won the WMAT seven years ago? I busted them. I hope they put us in the adult one officially this year.' Goten read it and nodded, smiling. Tao was sitting next to him, carefully stripping a pencil down with her eyebeams. She was under the instruction of Picaro, commonly known as Piccalo because Goku couldn't say it right. Goten nudged her and grinned. She didn't smile back. The bell rang and they gratefully gathered their things and went to the bus. 'The World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up.' A guy named Loki said to Tao to show off. 'I'm entering the junior competition. I'll show you my trophy when I win.' Tao wasn't impressed. Her shoulder length plum colored hair swayed as she turned to look at him. 'I'm entering the adult division. I'll knock them flat.' Loki's jaw dropped. 'No way,' Then he smirked. 'No kid's ever entered the adult division.' 'I'm entering with my master. He's stronger than anyone I know, even Father.' 'Who's your Father again, Tao?' 'I told you, Vegeta. Are you that thickheaded?' At this Loki glared. 'My Father's the mighty Hercule. And my sister's Videl. I'm stronger than both of them.' 'I certainly hope so.' Tao said with laughter in her voice. 'Hercule was flattened by Cell in the Cell Games without even punching him. And Videl couldn't stand a chance against my cousin Gohan or Kakarot or my friend 18. I'm probably stronger than you.' 'Ha! We'll see at the Tournament.' The bus pulled up to the Capsule Company and Trunks and Tao got off. Tao tossed her head as the bus drove away. 'So, what were you and Lucky Loki talking about?' Everyone called him Lucky Loki because he was second only to Trunks in the Junior High Basketball League. 'He's going to enter the Tournament. He talks too much.' 'You sound just like 18 when you say that.' 'I try not to.' Trunks laughed and opened the door. Bulma greeted them. Trunks hugged her but Tao walked past her and went into the Gravity Room where Vegeta was training. 'Good afternoon, Father.' She said softly. He was swinging from the ceiling with ease. It was 200 times gravity. Tao walked across the floor as easily as if it was Earth gravity, and flew up next to her Father. She tied a piece of rope to her ankles and the ceiling. She began doing sit-ups and swinging. Vegeta smiled at her, which was very rare for he disliked her brother.  
  
At dinner, Bulma tried to strike up a conversation. 'So, how was school, Tao?' She asked through a mouth full of stir-fry. 'It was fine.' Tao spoke rarely to her Mother because she was fonder of her Father. They trained often together along with her lessons with Picaro. Tao didn't look it, but she was extremely strong. She had broken 4 punching bags in 20 seconds at the local gym. She had lethal kicks, dangerous punches and deadly power. She was the fastest in the family and one of the best fighters. 'And you, Trunks?' Trunks described an exciting basketball game where he had scored 15 baskets and collected 5 fouls. 'And then I flew into the air and....' Vegeta suddenly banged his fist down on the table. Everyone looked at him except Tao. She knew what was coming. She continued moving the black thing on her plate around with her chopsticks. 'You flew? In front of all those humans? You have shamed me. You have shamed all of the Saiyans. Hang your head and don't you dare speak to me the rest of the night.' Trunks hung his head. It was pitiful to watch but since Tao never got the treatment, she ignored it. 'Tao's better at training. She did 1,000,000 sit-ups in 1,000 times gravity today.' Vegeta said, continuing like nothing had happened. There was a knock on the door. Picaro stood in the doorway. He was tall with green skin and pink muscles. He wore a turban and cape. He nodded at Vegeta and said, 'I hope I'm not interrupting. Tao, come on.' Tao got up and pushed her plate of uneaten food away from her. She threw her napkin down on her seat and went out the door with Picaro. They flew away.  
  
Next day, Lucky Loki was on the bus bragging to the cheerleaders as usual. Tao's leg brushed his arm as she sat down next to Trunks. Loki shivered with excitement. 'Hey Tao,' He said, turning away from the girls. Tao glared at him and didn't say a word. 'The World Martial Arts Tournament starts next week.' He said, not noticing she wasn't talking to him. 'Are you going to enter?' 'It would be a pleasure to beat you in the competition.' Trunks said, staring out the window. 'At least I have a great Father. Yours probably chops wood in a hut made out of sticks. That's probably where you live, Trunks. Tao's much better than you. Her Father probably is the richest in the city.' Tao glared and took Loki by the throat. 'Trunks and I have the same Father, idiot. We're siblings. Our Father is the richest man in the city, yes, but he's also the strongest. Your Father couldn't beat anyone.' Loki glared. 'He could so. He could probably beat your master Picaro. And you. He beat Cell, didn't he?' Tao smiled. 'He didn't beat Cell. The SuperSaiyans did.' Loki's muscles bunched up, but then he relaxed. 'Good joke.' Tao's hair started to turn white. Trunks sensed danger. 'Come on, Tao. Let's go to the back of the bus. We can talk with Goten there.' He said through gritted teeth, pulling Tao to the nearly empty back of the bus. Goten was there laughing with his friends. 'Goten, could we talk for a sec?' 'Sure. See you later, Yuri.' Yuri walked away. Tao's hair turned white and a burst of yellow energy filled the bus. 'Uh oh, we let it go too long!' Trunks cried over the screams of kids and the swerving of the bus. 'Why's she so angry?' Goten asked, shielding his eyes from the glow of Tao. Her glow died down, leaving her still SuperSaiyan but her light was not as dazzling. 'Loki ticked me off.' 'You really have to control that. Anyone could get you mad these days.' 'Look, I just got ticked at Lucky Loki, OK? He really lived up to his name. He's lucky that I didn't snap his.' 'Tao!' 'What?'  
  
They sat down in Social Studies. Miss Belladome was handing back tests. 'Tao, did you dye your hair? It looks wonderful.' 'Thanks.' Tao muttered. Her seatmate, Brad Stoker nudged her and grinned. He was one of the most popular boys in school and the best baseball player. He really liked Tao, but she didn't like him. 'Are you going to Homecoming? I'm going to be there.' 'I might.' Tao said without even looking at him. She glanced down at her test. A+ as usual. Tao aced each of her classes. 'You probably have to ask your parents. My mom and dad say that it's fine with them.' Tao looked at Trunks who was seated at the desk next to hers. 'Make him shut up.' She mouthed. Trunks looked a little fearful. If Brad didn't stop bragging, Tao was going to go SSJ and whomp him flat. 'So, Brad, did you go to the basketball game Saturday?' 'Yeah, man, you were awesome.' 'Thanks dude.' Tao settled down in her seat and glowered. Suddenly, Gohan appeared. 'Tao, Trunks,' He said, beckoning them over to the corner of the wall. 'Vegeta really needs your help.' He whispered. 'He's trying to exceed your power, Tao. You have to talk some sense into him.' 'Dad doesn't like me.' Trunks said, putting his hands behind his head. 'I'll talk to him. The Eternal Dragon gave me and only me the power to exceed the Eternal level. Eternal 18 form is too hard for Father. No one can do it.' 'Except you.' 'Except me. Miss Belladome!' Tao yelled from the wall. 'I gotta go. Family emergency.' 'What happened?' Miss Belladome said, looking shocked. Then she saw Gohan. 'Gohan! It's been ages since I saw you!' she exclaimed. You could almost see little hearts in her eyes. 'Uh-huh. The hours DO fly by, uh, Miss Belladome. Well, I better go, Dad's waiting for me.' Vegeta was in the Gravity Room at home. 'Father, stop now!' Tao yelled, turning off the gravity. 'What do you want?' Vegeta snarled. 'You can't exceed the Eternal level! Listen to what I have to say.  
  
'I collected the DragonBalls and wanted to know how to exceed the Eternal form. The Dragon said that it couldn't be done unless I wished for it. So I asked the Dragon if he could help me. He made me into an Eternal Level 18. I've been like that ever since. You can't do it Father.' Vegeta's face contorted. He knew he couldn't do it, but he had wanted to so badly that he was destroying himself. 'Fine. I'll stop. Why don't you stay away from school today and help out here? Your Mother needs it.' 'I don't care. I'm going to the Training Room and start getting myself ready for the Tournament. It's only like a week away.' 'Fine, do whatever you want. I'll go get Trunks and get him to help out Bulma.' He trudged away. Tao watched him go. She focused on her work. Her hair started to whip in an invisible wind. Electricity covered her body. Her hair turned liquid silver and her eyes turned deep royal blue. There was a blaze of white light, and then you could see her. She was standing erect, like a warrior, with her silvery hair swaying in an invisible breeze. Bulma was watching in wonder. Tao started training. Her moves were so fast that it looked like she was moving at all, but you could hear what she was doing. The next day was Saturday, so Tao didn't have to put up with Lucky Loki. Trunks suggested that they go swimming, maybe catch a fish for lunch. 'I don't care as long as we get to train. The Tournament is on Friday, I don't want to be caught by surprise.' 'Have fun, kids! Be home by lunch! I want a big juicy fish on that table!' Bulma shouted, waving her hand at their retreating backs. 'Well, Tao, what do you want to do first? Swim or fish? Tao? Tao!' Tao emerged from the lake carrying an enormous fish that was 3 times her size. Its eyes were still open and a big mouth full of razor sharp teeth was lolling on its tail. 'Better get this home before it goes bad.' She muttered, throwing it over towards their house. Bulma was a bit surprised when a giant fish landed next to her while she was hanging up the laundry. 'Well, there's lunch.' Tao dusted off her hands and cracked her knuckles. 'Are we going to train or not?' she said. 'Nah. This is Saturday, we can do all that stuff tomorrow. I'll race you to that rock.' Even though Tao was a very serious fighter, she knew how to have fun when it was necessary. 'OK. Let's go!' She dove into the water, swimming like crazy. Friday came. 'OK kids, into the helicopter. Don't want to be late for the Tournament!' Bulma said cheerfully, packing some stuff into the copter. Tao got in, looking serious as usual and Trunks literally bounced in his seat. 'Stop moving the copter, Trunks. You're going to make us crash, you idiot.' Tao snapped. 'Fine, fine.' He mumbled.  
  
It looks like the Vegetas are on their way. Let's hope that they make there alive! Stay wired for the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z1! 


End file.
